A merc and a kraken
It was another fine day, well it was as fine as it could get in this Supocalypse. Erocio Capo a woman 18 years of age was training her swordsmanship in a old abandoned neighborhood street on a rock dummy she made herself, the craft was lackluster and hardly even looked like a human. Tough these days, human was hardly a species anymore. She was slashing and trying all sorts of stances she has never tried before Most, she made up herself, and most of them were weak and would never pass on the battle field, but she tried them anyways. About half way through her training session she had an odd feeling, like she was being watched. "Show yourself foulest beast! I shall smite you where you stand!" Erocio yelled "Or if your an admirer of my swordsmanship, and my pretty charm, then i will dominantly conquest you in your bed, if thou wishes for that!" She added. Then in an ally way she heard something slither, she pointed her sword towards the noise "I warn thy a second warning! If thy does not present thy self, then it shall be off with how ever many heads you hold on your dear neck!" she warned. Slowly, a kracken, that had alot of tentacles, purple skin, and had a humanoid shape, slowly came out of the ally way. "Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" He said "I'm Kraig, I was in an accident before this and became this thing!" "Hah! Do you take me for a fool!? I have heard that from many monsters before they preformed there unexpected strife!" She yelled "P-Please, don't hurt me, I'm only 11 and I don't want to die!" By now the kraken was starting to cry. "OK! OK! littl-er big one! I'll sleath my sword!" Ero says as she puts her sword back into her pouch. "Ok, now then, what bothers you on this fine day?" "Well I'm all alone and-" The kraken's tears were starting to swell up "And I miss my mommy!" He then started crying even harder at this point "Well... don't cry!" She said with concern "This place is filled with water already" She said to herself "Maybe there is some thing i can do?" She said. "Maybe you can be my mommy!" Kraig said with delight. "Well I would love to do that for you but I feel I do not fit the requirements for being a mother, mainly because of the fact that I have not passed on kin of my own yet, thus having no experience." Erocio said in dissapointment "But I can be thy friend if thy wanted me to!" Ero said with hope in her heart. "I would love that!" Said Kraig. He then used his tentacles to pick up Erocio and put her on his back. "Back to the Hidden Accord!" He exlaimed. "Wait, your part of the Accord?" Erocio said in confusion. "Yeah! Isn't that cool!?" The boy said with cheer in his voice. Ero then joins his cheers and pushed out all of her thoughts of accidentally killing a member of the Accord, and started heading back to the camp for lunch with her new friend.